Mesera
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura piensa ayudar a sus padres con el nuevo negocio que emprenden y no encontro mejor manera que ser empleada del sitio. Nada más que no se imagino que no seria como pensaba y más teniendo al guapo pero serio Sasuke como "jefe".SasuSaku EPILOGO SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

_Una nuevesita idea que revoloteo en mi cabeza..._

_Naruto no me pertenece pero la hostoria y las cosas graciosas que pasan si..._

_..._

Había calculado que tal vez esta es la mejor ocurrencia de mi madre, que sorprendentemente fue aceptado por mi padre. De cierta manera me favorecía, tendría trabajo de medio tiempo y solventaría unos gastos míos.

Vamos, ¿a quien no le viene bien un dinero extra? Más aun siendo adolescente y con ciertas "comodidades" que los padres consideran absurdos e incoherentes.

Pensaba que vestiría como quisiese. Son mis padres no creo que me obliguen a usar uniforme ¿no? Mi felicidad era palpable y contagiosa, hasta que…

"Sakura, hable con tu padre. Comenzaras a trabajar desde mañana a las tres de la tarde"- cruzo sus largas piernas y absorbió otra bocanada de su cigarro-"Pero tendrás que usar eso"

Apunto a un costado de la cama y mi rostro se transfiguro. ¿Enserio usaría eso?.

"Bromeas"- mentalmente muchas de mis ideas se fueron al mazo y me decepcione como cual niña que descubre que no existen los unicornios.

"Lo siento, no podemos comenzar un negocio mostrando favoritismo, los demás empleados no lo verían bien"

"Soy tu hija. Deben conformarse con esa explicación"- enfurecida tome las prendas de la cama y salí lo más rápido que pude, no quería que me dijese palabras de consuelo las encontraría hipócritas.

Al azotar mi puerta ya me esperaba que tocaran con intenciones de hablarme y convencerme de esta absurda idea.

Ya no me parecía nada agradable trabajar en la cafetería de la familia, quería ser parte de su mundo y ayudar pero solita me había anudado la soga al cuello.

"Estúpida"- bisbisee a mis entrañas, ¿en diablos pensaba?. En definitiva dejarla de fumar las porquerías de mi mamá, se me subía toda aquella droga.

Acomode mis cosas y pensé…para luego decirme a mi misma- _Mi misma no puede ser tan malo_- y con esa idea abrí la puerta me encamine hacia mis padres y les pedí disculpas por mi reacción, luego de una escena patética pero necesaria me acosté a dormir con una sonrisa- _Dormiría sin culpa_.

…

_Aburrido_

¿Hay otra manera de describir esto?... mmm, déjenme analizarlo.

_No_

A pesar de ser un lugar aceptable, con compañeros de trabajo mas o menos normales y vasta cantidad de personas llegando, no podía definir a esto como algo increíblemente sorprendente, entretenido o simplemente…

A quien engaño, yo tenía otra mentalidad sobre esto.

Imaginaba que, estaría vestida con jean de mezclilla y una camisilla y solo un pequeño delantal en frente, una anotadora y entrelazado con mis cabellos el bolígrafo a usar. También que vendrían mis amigos y pudiera charlar con ellos, que el chico guapo de la clase justo se encontrara con este lugar y decidiera pasar, allí nos habláramos por primera vez…

"Basura" masculle sin percatarme que lo dije en voz alta. Pero a esta mierda no se como llamarlo.

Estaba muy diferente en comparación de mi imaginación, utilizaba un uniforme horrendo. Era una falda corta azulada con una camisa blanca. ¡Se suponía que el café bar seria de un nuevo estilo!, eso me dijo mi madre, y eso pensaba obtener. Pero no fue lo único, cuando mis amigos llegaron solo con ganas de pasar a saludar mi _supervisor _los hecho ¡si, así nada más!, el coraje me invade con solo recordarlo. Y del chico más lindo ni hablemos. Mi corazón había latido a mil por hora cuando llego y tomo un asiento, hice de todo hasta suplique por atenderlo yo, cuando me dejaron ir cosa que paso en cuestión de segundos, me dirigí a su mesa y él observaba fijamente su celular.

"¿Que te puedo servir?"- hice mi mayor esfuerzo y no tartamudee, pero no pude evitar que una gota de sudor se aproximara en mi frente.

"Café, bien cargado. Y no te tardes si quieres propina"- lo observe confundida y me dirigí a realizar su pedido- _talvez solo tuvo un mal día-_ quise defenderlo así que ilusionada volvía a su mesa con el café en manos.

"¡Dije bien cargado!, ¿acaso eres lenta?"- pronuncio apenas cuando lo había probado u sorbo.

¡Ni siquiera se volteo a decirme esas cosas en la cara!, solo estiro el brazo entregándome de nuevo la taza a lo que yo… la tome.

"En un momento se la cambio, amargado"- me arrepentí en ese mismo instante de decir eso, se supone que el cliente _siempre tiene la razón _pero... fue un total imbécil, lo merecía.

"¿Cómo dijo…?"

Se giro indignado y enojado… si muy enojado.

"Ahora quien es el lento"- esboce con sarcasmo sin dejarme intimidar por su mirada que asustaría a miles.

"Me voy de esta pocilga" se levanto de abrupto de la mesa, a lo que mi supervisor llego hasta nosotros, preguntando que pasaba.

Le ofreció un café gratis, por el inconveniente y el tonto acepto. Después de aquello me obligo a pedir disculpas y no lo hice, soy estúpida y algo soñadora pero tengo dignidad.

Asevero con la mirada mandándome al diablo sin decir nada, chasquee la lengua saliendo de su vista.

Y así descubrí que el trabajo no es lo que imaginamos, que los padres no son como las películas en donde apoyan a sus hijos en todo y por sobre todo que no todos los galanes son los príncipes.

La vida si que era mierda.

La cinco de la tarde, esperaba con ansias que esa una hora transcurriera lo más rápido posible, mientras acomodaba todos los víveres en la gaveta cantaba bajito ya que esa era una manera de tranquilizar mis nervios.

Realmente no miento al decir que cuando canto el mundo no existe y no me percato de nada. Pero tan sumida estaba en mi trabajo que no me percate de la presencia del supervisor. Solo lo oí cuando, sin propósito había echado una de las tazas y este se imposto al piso.

"Mierda"- masculle bajo y oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

"Señorita, esto se le descontara de su paga"- no pude evitar lanzar otro improperio a lo bajo.

¿Acaso era el día de hacerme la vida imposible? Y ¿Por qué estaba aquí el supervisor?

"Si, ya"- termine diciendo para que por primera vez en el día observase con precisión lo que tenia enfrente. Al acto sentí tibio mis mejillas y desvíe la mirada nerviosa. Es lo más bello que he visto; tez blanca, ojos negruzcos, cabello estratégicamente desordenado. Cuerpo de infarto y brazos musculosos.

No distinguí el momento de cuando se acerco a mí para esbozar.

"Límpialo"- y dio media vuelta rompiendo todas las bonitas percepciones de su persona.

Limpie y salí justo a hora: La seis de la tarde.

Apenas llegue en mi casa tome un baño y teclee en mi computadora en mi orkut.

**Estado de ánimo: **_Deplorable, más aun cuando tu sexy jefe es un patán._

Y cerré la pestaña del programa para dormir unas merecidas horas…

...

_Review... ¿me los merezco?_


	2. Otro dia, la misma tortura

El colegio, exactamente que lugar ocupo en el no lo se, con certeza esbozar que me encuentro en un lugar establecido seria ilógico, pues, nerd no soy, no paso horas internada en los libros, pero eso no me saca que quito calificaciones buenas y tonta… pues tampoco soy. También están los populares, la elite estudiantil. Que va con esos riquillos que se creen los reyes no me meto simplemente no pertenezco a ese grupo. Digamos que no soy adinerada pero estoy en una posición social estable.

Siempre en la mitad. En toda mi existencia yo siempre me encontraba en ese punto intermedio. Ni frío ni calor, en ciertos momentos es una bendición, pero en otras… siento que no es suficiente.

Como ahora, cuando luego de terminar un laborioso día de colegio me dispongo caminar las cinco cuadras al café bar, me despedía de mi amiga Ino, quien había quedado contándome mil cosas sobre su vida, hasta que lo vi.

Con la camisa desabrochada y aire de superior. ¡Era mi supervisor! ¿Cómo fue que nunca me percate?, respire profundo tomando el brazo de Ino callándola de su afanoso relato.

"Sakura, espero que tus motivos sean buenos para interrumpirme"- me amonestaba mientras yo la ignoraba.

"Shuuuu, cállate y mira"- la obligue a girar su rostro y vio el galán de tipo, se relamió los labios y comenzó a darme la razón.

"Amiga, te perdono. Pero solo tendrás mi colección Romántica si es que me lo presentas, porque lo conoces ¿no?"- su mirada suplicante y cara de niña tonta me molestaron.

"¡Tienes novio!, además si lo conozco… es mi jefe"- replique mordaz con tono impaciente.

"Si tengo, pero no soy ciega. Y ¿el es tu jefe?… _tu sexy jefe patán_- relato mis palabras de lo que escribí en mi estado de animo.

"Demonios"

"Hay Sakurita, quien te manda ser tan explicita ¡Todo el mundo lee lo que se escribe en esas estúpida red social!"

"Ya Ino, la cambio y no hay bronca. Además ¿que probabilidades hay de que él la lea?. Ves, son nulas, inexistentes, imposibles…"

"Tarde"- mascullo sacándome de mi explicación.

"¿Tarde? Ino te hace falta…"

"No, que se te hace tarde, hace cinco minutos que el papurri ya se fue y tu todavía estas de salida a tu trabajo"- asentí dándole la razón para luego, literalmente, salir disparada hacia el café bar.

…

"Llegas retrasada, esto se descontara de tu paga"- boquiabierta mire con cierto desprecio a aquel sujeto- "Seguirás en la entrada o iras a cambiarte"- sisee a lo bajo ¡Idiota!

"Llegas tarde, saldrá de tu pagua, iras a cambiarte"- imitaba cansinamente las estúpidas oraciones de mi supervisor y me colocaba la ultima prenda, el delantal.

"Cuando dejes de repetir lo que te digo. Puedes ir a servir la mesa seis, solo están Hinata y tú en este turno y ella no puede con todos"

Avergonzada, si, muy avergonzada asentí y salí del lugar. No podía evitar cometer estupideces frente a él, que misteriosamente siempre aparecía mientras hacia el ridículo.

Servia con la chica peliazul las bebidas y postres, ya sean batidos, licuados, café express, yogurt, tortas, chocolates, en síntesis, toda la gama existente. Al fin comenzaba a juntarse clientela y esto se debía a que nuestro supervisor realizaba trabajos publicitarios muy buenos. Al ser un café bar también se servia bebidas alcohólicas pero no en mi turno, gracias a Kami, ya que lidiar con borrachos era lo ultimo que deseaba. Ese día fue tanta la demanda que tuvimos que quedarnos más horas y hay realice mis primeras horas extras.

No tenía intenciones de propasar las ocho de la noche, no quería llegar muy tarde y no poder descansar lo suficiente para el colegio. Pero a insistencia de nuestro supervisor, por ser la primera vez que venia tantas personas y por que lo tomaron desprevenido, nos solicito solo por hoy quedarnos más tiempo del que dijimos que nos quedaríamos.

La noche transcurría rápida y entre otros dos chicos- a los cuales este horario era su habitual- satisfacíamos la clientela. Estimábamos cerrar en pocos minutos ya que solo faltaba un sujeto corpulento que bebió un poco de la cuenta y dos jovencitas que se situaron hacia el otro extremo de l café.

Yo ya me quitaba el delantal cuando una voz gruesa interrumpía mi trabajo.

"Eres Sakura ¿no?"- extendió su mano saludando a lo que yo la sostuve-"Soy Naruto y el otro chico con quien también servias es Shikamaru"

Con duda, solté su mano.

"Un gusto, Saku… no creo que ya me conoces"- sonrío de forma tan abierta que me hizo sentir muy segura.

"Sakura, yo se que no te conozco y que tal vez nunca más nos veamos, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"- sentí que era sincero, pues si estaba en mis manos creo que no me costaba nada.

"Claro"

"Puedes atender al cliente de allí, es que Hinata esta en la caja y Shikamaru y yo queremos invitar a salir a aquellas chicas, claro solo si quieres"

Me mordí el labio inferior, estaba en una posición muy ajena a mí. Quería ayudarlo en serio, pero soportar a un borracho no creo que me sea posible. Al instante decido cuando veo sus ojos azules suplicándome y me imagine a mi misma cuando pedí para servir al chico más lindo de mi clase… tal vez esta era la manera de devolverle el favor al karma o algo así…

"No hay problema, pero recuerda. Me la debes"- termine divertida y sonriéndole.

El me abraso y corrió no sin ante gritar.

"¡Gracias Saku-chan!"- No le di importancia a que tan rápido me halla colocado un sufijo de familiaridad a lo que me coloque de nuevo el delantal.

"La cuenta"- juro que no entendí bien lo que dijo, solo por el echo que sabia leer los labios sabia que pedía el total de sus gastos.

Tome la factura que me dio Hinata y me dirigí a entregársela, cuando me sitúe frente a el su mirada indecorosa me recorrió a lo que sentí asco. Odiaba que me mirasen con exagerado atrevimiento.

"Aquí tiene"- le pase la factura aguardando el efectivo y no me importaba si incluía propina ya quería irme.

"Tome hermosa mujer"- tomo de forma bruscas mis manos y en medio coloco el dinero, intentaba sacar mis manos de su prisión pero el oprimía con fuerza.- "Allí hay un poco más, ya que seria estupendo su compañía"- mire con horror sus insinuaciones y trataba de no perder mi compostura.

"Solo pague por lo consumido y el resto puede metérselo en su… demonios solo suélteme"- había perdido la poca paciencia que poseía. A lo que tome lo que debía pagar y tire el resto en la mesa. El viejo descarado se carcajeo a mis expensas encontrando divertido mi actuar.

Entre en la zona de empleados y me cambio lo más rápido que pude, para salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Sakura"- su gruesa y sublime voz me había frenado justo en la salida del café bar.

"Ya termino mi horario"- hastiada gire a hablarle.

"Hmp. Solo quería pagarte por las horas extras"- mi rostro se ilumino y lo seguí a su pequeña oficina.

"Toma, ya te desconté lo que debías"- acepte el dinero y di un gracias para luego salir algo perezosa.

Y justo antes de atravesar la puerta Sasuke dijo.

"Si te resulto tan patán, puedes decírmelo no postearlo en cualquier lugar"

Una sombría piel de gallina me tomo y de nuevo, me sentí la chica mas avergonzada. Mis mejilla se tiñeron y opte por algo que solía salir espectacularmente bien.

Huir.

Solo que para huir se necesitan dos piernas que actúen con concordancia, no como las mías que se enredaron en el primer paso dándome la facilidad de saludar el piso con más cercanía.

¡Que bonito, doble situación embarazosa en un solo día y para colmo con la misma persona!

Me levante como pude y pude oír como se asomaba una risa no tan audible departe de Sasuke.

"¿Estas bien?"- pronunciaba con pocas fuerzas de seguir aguantándose una carcajada.

Me levante, desasí las arrugas que obtuvo mi remera púrpura y gire. Solo para asentir de forma rara y salir corriendo.

No podía creerlo

No podía pasarme esto a mi.

Llegue en mi casa pensando una y otra vez como evadirlo. No quería ser su muñequita de burla, además de tenerte que enfrentar de nuevo sus ojos ónix que casi me hace perder el raciocinio y…

Deje de pensar en él y subí al cuarto. Lo primero hice fue tomar mi lapto y teclear. Ingrese en el Orkut y cambie mi estado de animo colocando uno menos avergonzarte y más inentendible, solo para mi.

**Estado de animo: **_Tropecé dos veces y con la misma piedra._

Mi la pantalla y reí a mis adentro para borrar esa tonta y copiada frase dejando vacío ese sitio.

Ya bastantes problemas me había tenido ser fanática de poner todo lo que siento en páginas de relaciones sociales.


	3. Tormenta

_Es el final, aunque no lo crean. Espero que les guste._

…

Las semanas transcurrían rápidamente, pero, el trabajo cada vez se tornaba más agotador. Valoraba cada minuto que tenia para descansar y estudiaba por adelantado, cosa que antes no realizaba. Porque suponía que no tendría- como antes- el tiempo de enserarme un día entero antes de cada examen para estudiar.

Ya no salía, y apenas hablaba con mis amigas en el colegio y a mis padres ya no los veía.

¿No se suponía que hacia esto para estar cerca de ellos?

Bueno, yo no sabia que ellos no serian los administradores, ya que tenemos dos cafés en cuidades diferentes y ya que yo había decidido trabajar en este, ellos no tenían preocupación de que se les estafe en el café, y trabajan en el otro.

Además de que confiaban bastante en Sasuke.

Sasuke

Mi - jefe- no era más que un alumno de tercero de mi colegio, me sorprendí pues nunca lo había visto, ni Ino. Pero según Karin una chica desquiciada de nuestra clase, era el más popular.

Y ahí me di cuenta por que no lo conocía. Yo vivía en mi burbuja, apartada de de los demás que no sean de mi entorno escolar- es decir el segundo año - pero eso no fue todo, la sorpresa mayor fue enterarme que él tampoco vivía en una situación triste, era como yo, se situaba en una situación económica media. Le di tantas vueltas que termine pensando: _Tal vez quiere darse sus gustitos, como yo_. Y con esa idea deje de pensar tanto en él.

Ino me insistió varias veces que debía hablar con él y disculparme por lo coloque en mi Orkut, pero no quería darle mayor importancia, ya que pensaría que soy lenta o incluso que estoy enamorada de él al decirle que me disculpara con algo tan insignificante, además…rayos se me acabaron las excusas, pero aun así desistí de la idea de acercármele, solo si era meramente temas del trabajo, para nada más y si sacase de nuevo el tema pues… ahí le diría que lo siento pero no conversare **yo** con él.

No, y eso estaba decidido.

Tome mis libros y los guarde apenas había escuchado el timbre de la salida, salí y mire el cielo con nubes negras, ciertos relámpagos y el agua cayendo

"No es tu día Haruno"- susurre para mi- "no es tu día, ni tu semana. Respira pues es viernes y tu calvario ya acabara"- me miraban con extrañeza ya que hablaba sola y los ignore saliendo a pasos firmes del colegio.

Cuando la primera gota toco la punta de mi nariz solo alcance a decir -"oh no olvide el paraguas"- y corrí bajo la lluvia que caía a cantaros ya que solo serian cinco cuadras, mojándome por completo, corría desesperada a todavía cuatro cuadras, esperaba un cambio de semáforo para pasar a lo que casi me empapa un carro pero resolví retroceder- _tonta ya estas mojada_- y con resignación me acerque de vuelta esperando que muestre rojo, un auto me bocineo y yo levante una ceja expectante esperando que baje sus cristales para ver si cerca quien llamaba. Me sorprendí ver en un mercedes benz 1981, algo viejo pero en buen estado, el conductor me invito a subir y acepte pues el agua ya penetraba hasta en mis bragas, así totalmente mojada ingrese en el copiloto y lo salude cuando di el portazo a la puerta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto, ya que por la lluvia y el portazo tal vez no escucho

"Hola Sasuke"- pronuncie agitada y tiritando de frío-"Y gracias, ya sabes, por llevarme al café"

"No iremos al café Sakura"- lo mire con la ceje fruncida y no comprendiendo- "No te alteres, no te voy a secuestras"- ante la sonrisa de Sasuke y mi notable sonrojo a pesar de estar helada dijeron más que mil palabras.

"¿Por qué?"- termine esbozando esperando no quedar como una tonta- es decir, por que no nos iremos al café.

"Porque tus padres me llamaron para no abrir hoy ya que cuando llueve no suele ir tanta gente y no querían desperdiciar nuestro tiempo"

"Que considerados"- exclame sarcástica, estaba molesta ¿Por qué no me llamaron a mi?, soy su hija.

"Le había avisado al resto, pero tú, corriste"- termine por sonrojarme otra vez - si es que era posible- y voltee el rostro hacia un costado.

"Es tu culpa, eres muy exigente con la puntualidad"- trate de culparlo, siempre lo hacia desde que lo conocí.

"Tu casa es sobre la 4ta y la 5ta ¿verdad?"- asentí sin darme cuenta que el no me vería así que respondí.

"Si y Sasuke. Lo siento por lo que escribí en… ya sabes en el.."

"No te preocupes, solo fue un chiste de mal gusto no"- se mostró algo furioso y divertido como si la idea no le hubiese gustado pero algo si le agrado- "Por lo menos te parezco sexy"- termino por decirme dejándome literalmente sin palabras.

"Ajá"

"Vamos, es lo mejor que me puedes decir"- sostuvo fuerte el volante, divagando en cierto momento para a tan solo una casa de la mía volver a hablar- "Tu si me pareces sexy Sakura, más con tu ropa mojada."

Mi rostro y mi cabeza era total confusión, no me esperaba que Sasuke el chico que no habla- según como me contaron- este tan abierto, incluso diciéndome sexy.

Oh my Good

Creí entrar en un estado de demencia simultáneo y no respondí hasta que freno frente a mi hogar.

"Bueno, llegamos. Espero no haberte incomodado"- me miro a los ojos y tuve un vomito verbal.

"Me pareces sexy, muy sexy para ser exactos. ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?"- cerré mi boca de abrupto mi lengua se había soltado solita.

Se río y en mi cara de mi comportamiento. Me ofreció una sombrilla que llevaba en el asiento trasero y lo tome algo ida.

"Tal vez quieras tomar un café"- menciono antes de que me bajara y mi cara volvió a alumbrarse.

"No, si es un helado acepto pues ya estoy algo harta de tanto café"- hizo pose de considerar mi propuesta y asintió la cabeza.

"No vemos ¿mañana a las…?"

"Cinco de la tarde"- complete cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome a mi casa.

Estaba sin poder creerlo todo este mal Karma, suerte o como le llamen estaba desapareciendo.

Subí y me bañe y vestí tan rápido que quería postear algo. Escribí afanosa y presurosa.

**Estado de ánimo:** _Toda mala semana tiene su recompensa_

Cerré la pestaña para dormir cuando un estornudo, me hizo temblar.

No le di importancia y cerré los ojos.

Mi celular sonaba y yo estaba con un dolor corporal y de la cabeza impresionante, mi nariz tenía mucosidad y no podía respirar bien.

¡Me había resfriado y justo el día de mi cita!

Estúpidos juegos del destino.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tuve mi cita con Sasuke, pero solo que unos día después, y me di cuenta de algo. Que tal vez necesitas pasar cosas malas para que la buenas aparezcan y todo lo malo que viví tuvo su recompensa.

Solo espero que Sasuke no meta la pata ya que llevamos dos mese de noviazgo.

Hice nuevos amigos, Naruto dejo de coquetear a las chicas del bar y vio a Hina, que también nos hicimos buenas amigas, Ino solicito un trabajo en el café para distraerse luego de romper con su novio y luego de eso conoció a Shikamaru, hasta ahora solo coquetean pero creo que llegaran a mas.

Creo.

Y yo pues trato de no enfurecer mucho a mi supervisor, pero hacerlo es muy excitante.

Esto es solo una prueba de que las cosas buenas siempre pasan, se tardan pero pasan.

Esperen. Ahora que recuerdo como fue que Sasuke me dijo el día que me pidió la cita.

_Tú si me pareces sexy __**más**__ con tu ropa mojada_

Pervertido

Es día lleve una camisa rosa y corpiño negro abajo.

¡Ese Uchiha me las va a pagar!

…

_Les agrado? _

_Y si me lo piden pondré epilogo. _

_Pero solo si lo piden…jeje_


	4. Epílogo Futbol

"¡Sasuke!, baja de inmediato tus pies"- con la mirada pausada y sin inmutarse siquiera profirió su acostumbrado monosílabo, viendo todavía la tele- "No te arrepientas luego, Uchiha"

Rodee el sillón y me sitúe enfrente suyo evitando que viese la caja parlanchina.

"Los deportes, Sakura"- apuntaba hacia mi, como si no supiese lo que veía. ¡Menudos hombres siguiendo una estúpida pelota!, cambiarme por ellos. Que bajo.

"Lo se"- arrastre las palabras casi siseándolas- " Es por eso que e decidido verlo contigo ya sabes… para saber lo que te gusta"- arqueo una ceja no comprendiendo mi actuar, me comportaba totalmente diferente que en otras ocasiones.

"Siéntate entonces"- hizo espacio a su lado, mandando a volar un cojín y yo me sitúe alado suyo

Nunca me había importado los deportes, y menos el futbol a pesar que en mi país sea uno de los deportes principales. Pero ahora que lo veía no me parecía malo, solo no entendía ciertas veces cuando pitaban el silbato y se enfrentaban ligeramente.

_Salvajes_-pensé- _pero son muy sexys aquellos salvajes_. Me concentre mejor en la televisión y deje de apretar la mano de Sasuke, que cuando me senté a su lado la había tomado.

Me acomode en un lugar un tanto alejado de mi novio y mis manos se colocaron sobre mi cuarto mientras le buscaba los lados positivos. Los jugadores estaban buenos, que digo buenos, como para comérselos. Cruce las piernas sin darme cuenta que Sasuke me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, constantemente. Pero yo estaba decidida a encontrarle más lados buenos al futbol. Así que fijaba mi total atención a aquello.

Otro punto que destaque fueron los cuerpos sudando, a través de la camiseta que se plegaba por el sudor se podía ver, muy bien, sus estados físicos y ya en ese momento olvide que tenia a lado a mi novio, viéndome con cara de preocupación.

Relamí mis labios y luego termine mordiéndolos, una clara señal que mi mente ya imaginaba otras cosas y lo excitante que seria que fuese mi novio el que jugase fútbol.

Con el cabello mojado, el short ajustándose a su firme trasero y los músculos contrayéndose con cada patada que le brinde al balón o golpeando al adversario y…

Sasuke me jala, y lo observo confundida. Más aun cuando apaga la tv y me carga entre sus fuertes brazos. No me opongo ya que sigo perturbada por su acción.

_¿Ahora que hice mal?_

Me tiro en la cama, tan salvaje y sexy. Asemejándose a los brutos del partido, él nunca se había comportado así, siempre era tierno y se iba despacio como temiendo a que yo me rompiera.

Pero con todo y confusión se aproxima a mis labios, no sin antes relamer los suyo. Expresando así lo que quería. Primero mi labio inferior sufrió un atropello divino de sus dientes dando inicio a un fogoso y exótico beso. Exótico, ya que esto era nuevo. Nunca lo hizo así. Siguió con su deber y yo tratando de seguirle el paso, para no quedarme atrás, con tal, estábamos haciendo lo que teníamos pensado para la noche.

Siento que mis manos me pican y que desean participar, entonces los sumerjo entre su cabellera negra. Jalando un poco cuando Sasuke ya profundiza mucho.

De un momento el sostiene mis manos- ambas- claro sin soltar mi boca, y lo sujeta con una sola de las suyas, sosteniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

Yo abro los ojos cuando me suelta y trato de componer mi respiración, y de paso preguntar el porque de su actitud.

"Sasuke…"

"Silencio, lo estropearas"- fruncí él cejo esperando más que esa simple bobería- "Esta bien, te deseo. Ahora"

Iba a delegar, enserio. Pero como Sasuke es más rápido y fuerte apenas me alcanzo a dar un gemido de tristeza cuando rompe mi vestido favorito. ¡Tonto sin piedad, costo muchísimo!.

La preocupación del vestido duro solo milisegundos ya que para olvidar mis penas, mi droga personal me brindo un poco más de su persona. Sasuke se posiciona sobre mí, observándome. Mientras su magistral mano frota sobre la delicada tela de algodón de mi braga. Trato de no cerrar los ojos. Quería verlo, en toda la expresión de su malicia pero se me torno imposible ya que lo hice por instinto. Mientras gemía bajo. No quería que Ino oyera algo. Mientras entre abría los ojos pude ver la cara huraña de Sasuke, estaba molesto. Y yo si que reconocía esa cara pero no el motivo.

La otra mano envés de seguir atajándome cumplió otro trabajo. Rompió mi corpiño. Lo mire con cara de profundo enojo y él sonrío altanero. Mientras profundizo las caricias que ahora iba a mi clítoris.

Ya con las manos libre me apresure a tratar de tocar a Sasuke, pero de nuevo, me retuvo.

"¿No que te gusta más ver?"

Ahora comprendía, lo entendía todo.

Estaba celoso de los maltitos jugadores de futbol. Lo que no sabe es que yo estaba imaginándome que era él. Pero…

Para que decir, seria mi íntimo secreto.

Sonrío, pero más para mi que para él.

"Acaso te burlas"- arrugo la frente y de nuevo experimente ese deliciosa tortura entre mis piernas- "Sakura, eres una chica mala y eso trae consecuencias"

"Sasuke"- ni siquiera lo escucho ya que parecía un gemido de agradecimiento por el contacto con su dedo.

En un intervalo de diez segundos se separa de mi cuerpo, tiempo que utiliza con mucha astucia, pues, se encuentra de nuevo sobre mí, pero esta ves, sin ninguna molesta prenda sobre él. Jugueteando quita mi braga y la lanza_- ¿desde cuando tan apasionado y travieso?-_ dejo de pensar luego de otro ataque de improvisto, el juego me gustaba pero me sentía tan complacida y que yo no cumplía mi papel, así que con valentía enfrente su rostro, tomando delicadamente sus manos con el temor en la garganta de que el piense cosas inciertas. Ya que solo exigía ese alejamiento para cambiar de lugares.

Un poco reacio a la actitud que intentaba tomar a mi sorpresa me dejo, y aproveche poniéndome sobre él. No sin antes apoyar su espalda sobre almohadones de atrás para adquirir una posición sentado de su persona. Retrocedo para ponerme de rodillas y mover ligeramente las caderas a los lados, incentivando más a su ya creciente erección. Gateo gaturramente meneándome a los lados, llegando así a su tórax, lo lamo delicadamente y siento através de mi lengua la erización de su piel- _¿desde cuando tan sensible?_- y esa pregunta se queda en mi mente para otra ocasión, pues, prosigo pero ya con otros tipos de caricias, besos y chupetones que llenan mi repertorio y los gestos de aguantarse algún suspiro o gemido me excitan de sobremanera a provocarlo.

Bajo a su ombligo y trazo una estrecha línea de saliva hasta su erupcionado pene, a lo que él muy presuroso me toma de los hombros leyendo mis intenciones e irrumpiéndolos.

"No te presiones"- sentí que en aire faltaba y mi garganta se cerraba. Mis ojos contenían lagrimas- "Te quiero demasiado como para que hagas algo que va en contra tuyo"

Asentí la cabeza con la mente más feliz aunque físicamente derramase lágrimas que rápidamente fueron limpiadas por el pulgar cuidadoso de Sasuke.

Admiraba de sobre manera que aunque el no me hablase mucho de sus pensamientos, si escuchase los míos ya que consideraba algo muy… difícil para mi meter _eso_ en mi boca. No digo que no lo he acariciado. Pero eso todavía no perdido ese miedo.

No quería cortar con todo, ya que aun estaba con mi miembro palpitante y él suyo también.

Y algo me decía que esto seria inolvidable.

Me senté sobre su erección pero sin penetrar solo rozandolo con el mío para que cuando Sasuke se percata si estoy o no preparada yo asiento y me auto ingreso. Justo en el momento que su glande roza mi clítoris una corriente caliente de satisfacción comienza a recorrer mis venas aun más cuando ingresa por completo. Empecé calbagando lento y nuestro gemidos lo cubríamos en la boca de cada uno, besándonos. Yo acariciaba su ancha espalda que segundos antes arañe por nuestra acción. Y él movía con excelencia sus manos desde las raíces de mi cabello hasta el nacimiento de mis nalgas. Cuando exigí más velocidad a las envestidas el lo hacia también levantando su trasero profundizando la invasión.

No podía creer lo feliz y realizada que me sentía, nunca, en serio, nuca Sasuke me había dejado estar "al mando" por decirlo de un modo. Aunque el no es mal amante al contrario es tan complaciente que creo que esta vez me dejo más trabajo para mi. Aunque sabe que nunca tendría una iniciativa lo suficientemente factible.

El éxtasis nos sucumbió, mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron y unos momentos después Sasuke se corrió.

Fue una experiencia excitante y motivadora.

Aunque todavía no salí de él, observaba su rostro perlado, su respiración descompaginada y apurada- igual que la mía- y entrelace nuestras manos. Nos perdimos el contacto entre nuestros orbes.

"Te amo"- no quería romper el ambiente tan espectacular que formamos, pero la palabra quemaría mi garganta y me arrepentiría si no lo dijese.

"Yo también"- sonrió abiertamente como solo lo hacia para mi- "¿Por qué lloras?"

¿Estaba llorando?, soy irremediablemente sentimental. Amo tanto a este sujeto que él solo hecho de corresponderme me hace estúpidamente sentimental.

"Ya sabes, las hormonas "- me escude. Lo más inteligente posible.

"Sakura ¿estas ay, te paso algo? Escuchamos golpes secos que provenían de aquí"- esa voz atravesó la puerta de paletó y suspire.

"Ino me matara si no le respondo"- susurre en su oído izquierdo. Y termine mordiéndolo.

"Hmp"

"Ino se me cayo unos libros, lo siento"- grite para que escuche bien y se fuera.

"¿Seguro?, no se oyó como libros cayendo"-insistía detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente, aprovechando que aun estaba dentro mío, mientras besaba alrededor de mis aureolas. Yo no podía contener ciertos gemidos.

"Se..gu..ro, Ino muy"- ahogue un grito en su boca- "Muy segura"

"¿Te pasa algo?- mascullo de nuevo, ¿es que no piensa que estorba?

"Vete Ino"- me hele cuando Sasuke abrió su boca, y solo pude amonestarlo con la mirada. Ya que enseguida oímos los pasos de Ino alejándose.

**…**

"Cuando copulan, deben avisar"- enojada y frunciendo el cejo Ino trataba de no sonrojarse de sus propias palabras-"Además Sakura en tu estado, debes cuidarte"

Acaricie mi aun plano vientre.

"Tiene solo dos meses. Además nunca te decimos nada cuando hacen ruido con Shikamaru"- Sasuke la callo y yo le codee ligeramente. No debía ser tan duro.

A pesar de vivir juntos durante, seis meses. No todo fue sencillo. Él acabo primero el colegio y ahora sigue estudiando administración de empresas. Mientras yo acabe hace un año y sigo enfermería. El trabaja como gerente de un hotel y yo deje de trabajar cuando el se entero que esperaba un bebe.

Me negué a tal cosa pero me persuadió y me dijo que me enfoque en él, nuestro hijo y mis estudios. Nos mudamos en un apartamento con Ino y Shikamaru y compartimos gastos y así nos sobra incluso para algunos gustos.

¿Pero que pasara de mi cuando mi vientre se abulte en demasía y ya no pueda caminar?, si exagero, pero es que no quiero dejar mis estudios cosa que Sasuke incluso me recomendó

Nunca dejes de estudiar, me había dicho.

Lo mire de nuevo y me sonroje ¿es que esa acción indeseada no desaparecerá?. Pero como todas las cosas que hago lo amerite a mis hormonas.

"No quieres nada especifico, algún deseo"- indago Sasuke sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano- "Solo pídemelo"

Analice su ofrecimiento, no quería nada de comer quería saber algo. Que me dejo intrigada desde nuestro encuentro en la sala y luego en el dormitorio. Además aprovecharía que Ino ya se había levantado de la mesa.

"Si"-acabe respondiendo- " me dirías algo, una respuesta es lo que busco"

Intrigado asintió, concediéndome el deseo.

"En el dormitorio estuviste celoso por como veía futbol o por que aguante mis… ejem, me entiendes"

"No"

"Demonios"- susurre y él me invito a proseguir- "mis gemidos"- lo mire enojada pues el sabia lo que me costaba hablar de eso.

"Ambos"- dijo sin pudor ni temor- "Solo eres mía, recuérdalo. Y desde hoy no abra más deporte"

"¿Cómo?"- entendí su actitud, pero renunciar al futbol. Debía haber echo esto hace seis meses.

"Como lo oyes, si yo no veo. Tú no tendrás curiosidad y yo no celare. Y los de los gemidos. No pude hacer mucho porque estas en estado. Pero cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo. Olvídate de excepciones"

Y este era el Sasuke de quien me enamore y me jodia la existencia en el café bar, que cabe rememorar, se volvió un éxito.

"Sasuke"- ronronee a su lado-"Tengo antojo"- mencione provocando que el se entusiasmara, pues hasta ahora no había presentado ninguno.

"Pide"

"Antojo de Futbol"-y lo bese rápidamente y corrí como una niña que se esconde después de una travesura.

"Hmp"

Segundos trascurrieron para que después corra detrás mío, esperando robarme el mando de la televisión. Y luego una cosa lleva a la otra…

Sasuke es realmente insaciable.

** ...**

** Espero que les halla gustado el epilogo, realmente. Se me hiso comico escribirlo. Y no podia faltar los celos enfermizos que caracterizan a nuestro morocho favorito.**

**Me meresco review?**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron epílogo.**

**Son mi motor encerio.**

**Paz_Uchiha**


End file.
